Barney's Colorful World! (PBS Kids Sprout's version)
Barney's Colorful World! is a seventh episodes from Season 9 and the 4th movie Barney's third touring stage show (following Barney in Concert and Barney's Big Surprise). It originally toured in US, Canada, Puerto Rico, Australia, and the UK from 2003-2004. Later, it toured in Mexico in 2007, and in Brazil in 2011. The show was released on VHS and DVD in 2004. Also known as Barney's Colorful World Live in the UK. Filming Location: Dodge Theater- Phoenix, Arizona Plot Barney takes the audience on a trip to the far reaches of the world. With the help of imagination, they travel on an airplane to the rainforest, next, they travel on a city bus to the Arctic, next they travel on a sailing ship to beach, and next, they go under the sea. Along the way, they'll meet toe-tapping' penguins, a dancing polar bear, a glittering starfish (who is a real "star"), and a giant blue whale. Cast *Barney (voice) - Dean Wendt *Barney (costume) - Patrick Mcalister and Rick Starkweather *Baby Bop (voice) - Julie Johnson *Baby Bop (costume) - Jenifer Barlean and Matthew N. Myers *BJ (voice) - Patty Wirtz *BJ (costume) - Dave Kendall and Jared Harris *Mike - Blake Garrett (only appearance) *Donny - Alex Collins (only appearance) *Sarah - Tory Green (only appearance) *Gina - Alexis Acosta (only appearance) *Jackson - Daven Wilson (video only) *Stacy - Alyssa Franks (video only) *Laura - Julia Nicholson (video only) *Mom - Maurie Howell Song List Act 1 #Barney Theme Song #If You're Happy and You Know It #Being Together #Mr. Knickerbocker #The Airplane Song #Jungle Adventure #The Elephant Song #If All the Raindrops #The Wheels on the Bus #It's C-C-C-Cold BRR! #Look at Me I'm Dancing! #The Rainbow Song Act 2 #I'd Love to Sail #The Baby Bop Hop #Mister Sun #BINGO #Castles So High #The Duckies Do #If I Lived Under the Sea #Bubbles #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Just Imagine #Colors All Around #Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum (The Dwarfs Washing Song) #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 7-14 voice and 2002-2004 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 7-14 voice and 2002-2004 costume. *BJ has his Season 6-14 voice and 2002-2004 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in the 2003-2004 live-on-stage show of the same name. *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in the 2003-2004 live-on-stage show of the same name. *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in the 2003-2004 live-on-stage show of the same name. *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in the 2003-2004 live-on-stage show of the same name. *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in the 2003-2004 live-on-stage show of the same name. *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in the 2003-2004 live-on-stage show of the same name. *The same Barney doll used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Colorful World!". *This was the first national tour to feature Dean Wendt as the voice of Barney *Rebecca Wilson (who played Kelly in Barney Live! In New York City) was credited as a dancer. *This is the prior to this, Sarah (Tory Green) made her first cameo in the trailer to Come on Over to Barney's House. *This is the first major Barney tour to not have any new songs. *When the live show was released on video, it was edited with scenes of Season 9's cast members (Stacy, Laura, and Jackson). The beginning was also edited, as the beginning of the original stage show had Barney doll spinning on the idea bench before coming to life. Instead, we see the kids imagine Barney putting on a show, which later immediately cuts to Barney coming through the curtains. In the UK and Asia video releases, three British children prepare for a pretend trip with Barney (a Barney plush toy that could be bought in stores, like in the US version) and imagine going on a trip. One of the kids spins the globe and from there, it transitions to Barney coming through the curtains (much like in the US opening). *If you look carefully, under their TV, you can see Barney home videos such as Barney's Birthday, Barney's Magical Musical Adventure, Kids for Character, Barney's Best Manners, Barney Rhymes with Mother Goose, Barney's Home Sweet Homes, Love To Read with Barney, Let's Pretend with Barney, Barney's Alphabet Zoo, Barney Live! In New York City, Imagination Island, Barney's Families are Special, Barney Safety, Making New Friends, Riding In Barney's Car, Barney Songs (video). Barney's All Aboard for Sharing, Barney's Talent Show, Barney's Fun & Games, Barney's Exercise Circus / Barney's Parade of Numbers, Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons, Once Upon a Time (video) and Barney's Sense-Sational Day (1999 Walt Disney Home Videos Version) *In the live on stage version of this show, a Barney doll sat on the idea bench before The Barney doll on the Idea Bench the show started. Right after the overture, the Idea Bench started to spin, smoke arising from behind it. The spinning became increasingly faster as the bench went farther back. When the costumed Barney came through the curtains, the doll on the bench appeared to vanish. This was achieved with a part of the bench that was separate from the rest of the bench. The Barney doll was actually attached to this platform. This small platform for the doll flipped upside down, the front of the hollow, bottomless seat hiding the doll when the costumed Barney appeared, insuring that the two were never seen at the same time. The top of the Barney doll's head can be seen under the right bench seat in various shots of the home video. The outline of the bottom the platform can be seen on this seat of the bench as well. In addition to the live version this is the only time where we hear a male announcer saying "When we play in the park with Barney, we spin around on the idea bench and use our imaginations. If you want to play with Barney, use your imagination." rather than the "Today's appearance of Barney is made possible by your imagination" announcement. *On live with Regis and Kelly, When Barney guest stared, he was talking about what was going to happen in this show. *The tour was launched at Radio City Musical, again as an homage to Barney's sucess in Barney Live! In New York City. Category:Barney Videos Category:Barney Home Video Category:2004 episodes Category:2003 episodes Category:Live Stage Shows Category:Barney Stage Show Category:Barney and Friends Season 8 Category:Barney and Friends Season 9